An acoustic logging tool used in a subterranean drilling operation typically includes an acoustic source (transmitter), and a set of receivers that are spaced several inches or feet apart. The logging tool may be lowered into a borehole in a subterranean formation by a wireline or conventional drilling assembly, for example, where it may transmit an acoustic signal from the acoustic source and receive the signal or its echo at the receivers of the tool. Bender bars have been utilized in wireline tools to either detect or to generate acoustic vibrations. However, current bender bars are limited in the amount of acoustic pressure or energy that they can produce.